Caramel Kisses
by Younger Dr. Grey
Summary: Alison gives Emily a taste of her ice cream.


**Title:** Caramel Kisses (1/1)  
><strong>Author<strong>: _youngerdrgrey_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Emily/Alison  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Alison gives Emily a taste of her ice cream  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like Sara Shephard and ABC Family). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Pretty Little Liars_. I am merely a fan of the television show and book series and have far too many ideas in my head.

**Author's Note:** Please review if you read.

* * *

><p><strong>(11) CARAMEL KISSES  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I could almost taste it.<p>

Sweet. Savory.

'Effing delectable.

Of course, I wasn't allowed to have any.

I was never allowed to have anything that wasn't healthy. I usually didn't care, but Ali was just sitting there, slowly waving the ice cream cone back and forth. Every so often, her tongue would dart out to swipe at the very edges of the chocolate mountain. As per usual, I imagined what Ali's lips would taste like. Would they be sweet and savory too? Or more like that caramel lip gloss she had started wearing around that time?

I wasn't allowed to have Ali either. Though, that never stopped me from wondering, and watching.

Eventually, she noticed that my focus was completely on her.

"What?" she asked.

I recoiled, turning back to the water below me.

"N-nothing, Ali," I said.

She looked at the cone, then back to me. "Is this what you're looking at?" Not trusting myself to lie, I nodded. She smirked, saying, "Poor little swimmer girl, if only you didn't have to follow the rules. You know, I'm pretty sure you really don't get cramps if you eat and swim."

But I did get unbearable pain whenever I looked at her. Which, admittedly, is what I was truly doing. I couldn't tell her that though. So I said, "I don't want to risk it" instead.

"Then how about just one taste," she suggested, "That way you aren't eating and you get to try some."

"I really don't want anyone seeing me eating ice cream, even if it's just a little bit. I'm not supposed to, Ali."

She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to the pool. She stayed focused on me, which wasn't that strange since we were the only two people there. Not many people were around the Rosewood Day pool on a Saturday morning. The rest of the girls training didn't even show up for another two hours. It always gave Ali and I some time to ourselves, even though it usually just meant her talking while I remembered to breathe underwater.

"Come here," she said. When I didn't move, she repeated the command. "Come here."

I swam to the sidelines like an obedient, little lapdog. I floated, close to the edge, just waiting for what she would do.

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes. If you don't see, then no one else will," she told me. The logic was elementary at best, but I knew better than to argue with her. Plus, chocolate was one of my favorite flavors.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and resigned myself to whatever her latest idea was. A few seconds later, I felt something on my lips. Wet, cold, and definitely solid. My tongue darted out. There was no chocolate to be eaten, and the texture felt nothing like ice cream. In fact, when I brought my tongue back, I felt the exact same thing. In the instant that I opened my eyes, the pressure was gone and I was looking straight into the smirking face of Alison.

She asked, "How was your taste?"

My taste? It was cold, surprising, and my first kiss, if I could count it - and boy would I.

I couldn't imagine what possessed Ali to do it. She probably saw right through me and did it to appease my growing adoration. Or, and this thought made me happier than the kiss itself, she could have done it because it's what she had been dying to do for a while. Could anything be better than that?

"Short," I said.

She smirked, as if to say there would be more to come. I could almost feel them.

Brief. Beautiful.

'Effing addictive.

You know, there's definitely something to be said about caramel.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p> 


End file.
